happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Josh
Josh is a grey chipmunk who sports a blue cap with SPACE on it and a light blue shirt with Saturn on it. He has glasses due to shortsightedness Character Bio Josh lives next door to his best friend and lab partner Sniffles. He has a high IQ (not as high as Sniffles) and does well at his school. His favourite subjects are Science, History and Art. He likes to draw pictures of some things he likes (Biplanes, planets and even himself). He dislikes wasps, lightning and needles. His most torturous and traumatic death was when he was mangled by a shark when he went diving. One of his greatest achievements was when he made a patio sized picture of an ambulance before his hospital appointment. That was due to him being bored. He has been making big pictures since then. Most embarrasingly, he made a picture of himself showering at a spa. Sometimes, making big pictures would then lead his friends to an unfortunate fate. Like his lover Petunia, Josh has OCD but that is for art, not cleaning. He is very protective of his artwork. Every time he sees one of his paintings or big pictures ruined, he either hyperventilates or goes crazy and starts his painting all over again or mends the big picture. Sometimes it goes out of hand and Josh goes on a mad spree. He accidentally killed Flippy once in one of his sprees by stabbing him with his own knife. As revealed in A Clothes Call, he can flip out if angered enough. His deaths usually involve electrocution, boiling or being shredded or mauled. He has his own spin-off series known as Josh's Big Picture Showcase. Relationship between Josh and Petunia Josh likes Petunia because she is pretty and spotless. Petunia likes Josh because she likes his artistic skill. Despite being a different species (Josh is a chipmunk and Petunia is a skunk), they get along with each other very well. They both have obsessive compulsive disorder, but Petunia has OCD for cleaning and hygiene and Josh's OCD is art related. This relationship can cause Josh to sometimes argue with Handy, Fungus, Crazy and Disco Bear. Episodes Starring Roles #A Gut Feeling #Josh's Space Smoochie #Fright at the Museum #A Slight Breeze #I Nub You Not #Watch Your Weeds #Hoops, I Did It Again #Wave Goodbye #Quadruple Date #Portait of the Party #The Golden Girls #Whole Hearted #The Art of Trash #Just Hold Still #Neat Freakout #Sleep-Over and Out #Accidents Happen #Mark of Retribution #Oh the Memories! #Garage Fail #A Clothes Call #Ware Are We? #The Big Showoff #Have an Ice Day #Breach Racket Blowout #Dart Attack Featuring Roles #The Third Kind of art #Calm Before the Storm #Flippy and his Twenty #A New Slope #Auto-Mayhem #Monumental Trouble #Switch is Which #A Penny for Your Thoughts #Don't Be A-flayed of the Dark #Polter-Heist #Whose Mind Is It Anyway? #Ghost Blusters #Locked In #Shipment of Pain #Trash Talk #Broken Art-ed #Imperfect Chemistry Appearances #Way Up Pie #Strike! #Finger Food #For the Love of Money #Peace and Diet #Suited for Trouble #Cactus Makes Perfect #Wool Over Your Eyes #Origin of Evil #Cat Scratch Feverines #Sugary Animals #Take a Whack At It #Bone to be Wild #Jet Packing #Hypno Dog #Food Feud #Splendid vs M.O.R.O.N.S. HTF Break Roles #Un-Bare-able Love Bites Roles #Painted Love Deaths #The Third Kind of art: Crushed by Handy's helicopter #Way Up Pie: Impaled by Flaky's quills after he completed a skywritten picture of a swallow. #A Gut Feeling: Falls out of sub and splatters on the ground, along with Lumpy. #Calm Before the Storm: Struck by lightning #Fright at the Museum: Head explodes from Pharaoh Wrappy's curse. #A Slight Breeze: Burnt, impaled, and head crushed. #Wave Goodbye: Organs spill out after being pressed in the chest. #Strike!: Decapitated by bowling ball. #Watch Your Weeds: Killed by weedwhacker. #Quadruple Date: Crashes or dies in restaurant's destruction. #Portrait of the Party: Brain pulled out by rake. #The Golden Girls: Spun to pieces by barbed wire. #Whole Hearted: Dies of heart attack after being kissed by Petunia. #Finger Food: Turned into chocolate. #The Art of Trash: Killed in trash compactor. #Neat Freakout: Stabbed to death by Petunia's air freshener. #Un-Bare-able: Dies of blood loss. #Sleep-Over and Out: Sliced by glass. #Accidents Happen: Smashed by wrecking ball. #Mark of Retribution: Rubs his face off with a towel. #A New Slope: Dies of blood loss. #Auto-mayhem: Crushed by a wall. #Monumental Trouble: Mauled by a gorilla. #Oh the Memories!: Cut in half by chainsaw. #Garage Fail: Hit by fire hydrant. #Switch is Which - Shot by tank cannon. #Ware Are We? - Heart bursted. #Polter-Heist - Head impaled by spring. #Cactus Makes Perfect - Crushed by giant cactus. #April Pools - Head sucked in drain. #Wool Over Your Eyes - Drowns in laundromat. #Origin of Evil - Smashed by canvas. #The Big Showoff - Head sliced by ruler. #Sugary Animals - Blood sucked by Nutty. #Have an Ice Day - Impaled and hammered. #Whose Mind Is It Anyway? - Sliced by Splendid's laser. #Ghost Blusters - Sliced in half. #Locked In - Dies in sneeze explosion. #Shipment of Pain - Crushed/impaled by Flaky. #Trash Talk - Impaled by broken paintbrushes. #Broken Art-ed - Smashed by disco ball. #Breach Racket Blowut - Impaled by scissors. #Imperfect Chemistry - Popped like a balloon. #Hypno Dog - Falls and splatters. #Splendid vs M.O.R.O.N.S. - Possibly killed when Splendid and Splendont crash into him (debatable). #Dart Attack - Dies of blood loss. Kills *Gutsy - 1 ("Hoops, I Did It Again") *Generic Tree Friends - 1 ("Quadruple Date") *Pranky - 1 ("Just Hold Still") *Lifty - 3 ("Mecha Mash", "A Clothes Call", "The Big Showoff") *Shifty - 3 ("Mecha Mash", "A Clothes Call", "The Big Showoff") *Artsy - 1 ("The Big Showoff") *Painty - 1 ("The Big Showoff") *Crafty - 1 ("The Big Showoff") *Puffy - 1 ("Locked In") *Lessy - 1 ("Broken Art-ed") Big Pictures (Property of Josh) Big Picture - Ambulance.png|Ambulance made at a hospital Big Picture - Butterfly.png|Butterfly made at a butterfly zoo Big Picture - Coal Mine.png|Coal Mine made during his mining shift Big Picture - Fly.png|Fly made at a catering class Big Picture - Helicopter.png|Helicopter made when Josh was doing laundry Big Picture - Oil Rig.png|Oil Rig made at a dockyard Big Picture - Wave.png|Wave made out of water Big Picture - Pyramids.png|Pyramids made out of brown salt at a museum Big Picture - Cat peeking out of window at night.png|Cat peeking out of window made out of Josh's own trash Big Picture - Swan and Cygnet.png|Swan and cygnet made at an aviary Big Picture - Fan.png|Fan made at a hardware and home store Big Picture - Thunderstorm.png|Thunderstorm made out leftover bits of Josh's own plane Big Picture - Satellite.png|Satellite made of stuff from a space museum gift shop Skywritten Swallow.png|Swallow skywritten with Josh's biplane Big Picture - Plane.png|Airplane at a airport terminal and out of Josh's own luggage Big Picture - Tank.png|Tank made at a war reenactment Big Picture - Greek Temple.png|Greek temple made at a art museum Big Picture - Monorail.png|Monorail made at a amusement park Big Picture - Knight.png|Knight made at a castle Big Picture - Forklift Truck.png|Forklift Truck made at a warehouse and out of cardboard boxes Big Picture - Canoeist.png|Canoeist made at a camping site Big Picture - Space Shuttle.png|Space Shuttle made out of scrap metal Big Picture - Whale.png|Whale made at a swimming pool Big Picture - Barn.png|Barn made out of tape measure wrapped around some nails on a high fence Big Picture - Covered Wagon.png|Covered Wagon traced on a dusty mirror Big Picture - Cruise Liner.png|Cruise ship made at a beach Trivia *He is, so far, the one of two character of British nationality the other being Decker. This could explain why he sometimes mumbles with a British accent. *Unlike most other HTFs, Josh can sometimes speak clear English like when he begins his big picture, he says "This could be a Big Picture" and when someone ruins his artwork, he says "MY ART!" *He has a love for space, as depicted by his cap and shirt. *Some people call him a nerd, but he is actually a geek. *His signature big pictures mostly has catchy music in the background and no sound. Some of the music is duplicated like when Josh made a swan swimming with a cygnet at an aviary, the music is used again when he made a desktop fan at a hardware and home superstore (inspiration caused by seeing Hippy and Giggles keeping cool by fans) *He sometimes creates portraits of his friends. List of friend portraits: Giggles at her birthday party, Cuddles at a toy store, Russell at a maritime museum, Handy at a aquarium, Petunia at a pier, Sniffles at a school, Flippy at an army base, Splendid at a comic convention, Flaky at a courtyard where a spider is and even Lifty and Shifty out of things they stole recently. *He has obsessive compulsive disorder like his lover Petunia, but that is an art obsession, not hygiene even though Josh keeps himself clean. *He usually uses his computer while he is at home. *Usually when he sees someone dying, he gasps and then whistles nonchalantly *When he completes one of his big pictures, he puts two thumbs up. *He can flip our if irritated enough, as revealed in A Clothes Call, where he kills Lifty and Shifty (though he cannot be listed as a Flippy-sue, as it is a rare event) *He is a special HTF because he is one of the few HTFs that can speak clear English. *When sees Petunia die, he either cries or shakes his fist. *His despair when he sees Petunia's corpse is similar to Pop's when he sees Cub die. *He has a medium to deep voice. A bit like Splendid. Causes of inspiration for Big Pictures *Ambulance caused by Josh knowing what takes people to hospitals *Butterfly caused by Josh seeing a Birdwing butterfly *Coal Mine caused by Josh seeing a heap of coal and some carts *Fly caused by a fly buzzing around Josh *Helicopter caused by hearing a helicopter fly by *Oil Rig caused by Josh seeing a rig *Wave caused by Josh spilling his water *Pyramids caused by Josh knowing that mummies were buried in pyramids *Cat caused by Josh looking at a cat peeking out of a window *Swan caused by Josh noticing that there are a lot of stuff in the aviary gift shop *Fan caused by Josh seeing Hippy, Giggles and Nutty keeping cool with fans *Satellite caused by Josh seeing a satellite replica above him *Swallow caused by Josh seeing a swallow by his plane *Airplane caused by Josh noticing that he has lots of luggage *Greek Temple caused by Josh seeing a Greek painting *Tank caused by Josh seeing a real tank *Monorail caused by Josh seeing a monorail *Knight caused by Josh looking around a castle *Forklift Truck caused by Josh seeing a forklift truck pass by *Canoeist caused by Josh holding a paddle and a helmet *Space Shuttle caused by Josh seeing a space shuttle launch (seen it from a scrapyard). *Whale caused by Josh seeing Giggles carry a whale inflatable *Barn caused by Josh seeing a high fence *Covered Wagon caused by Josh seeing a dusty mirror Portraits: *Giggles caused by Josh seeing Giggles hold a birthday card *Cuddles caused by Josh seeing three GTFs hug toy bunnies *Flaky caused by Josh cowering from a spider *Handy caused by Josh seeing a worker drop his tool and pull Handy's angry face *Sniffles caused by Josh seeing an experiment explode *Flippy caused by Josh seeing army clothes *Splendid caused by Josh seeing some of his friend read Splendid comics *Russell caused by Josh holding a hook *Petunia caused by Josh smelling perfume from nearby *Lifty and Shifty caused by Josh peeking inside their truck Category:Fan Characters Category:Chipmunks Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Gray Characters Category:Blood Fest Category:Rodents Category:Male Characters